divinus_iifandomcom-20200216-history
Kyre
Kyre was the God of Combat.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3360143 - Kyre's character sheet. Kyre was highly skilled in the ways of War and Combat. He had a calm demeanour and scorned bloodlust, wishing war only when necessary. His greatest contributions were in the battles against Vestec's hordes of chaos and in creating the Hilt. He is now deceased, slain by Xos. For a long time Kyre made no contribution to Galbar, waiting patiently on his moon Perditus, dormant until the time was right.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3396294 - Kyre waits and observes Galbar from his moon. He announced his entry to planetary affairs with the creation of The Hilt, a large sword-shaped landmark embedded in the south-east of the Ironheart Ranges.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3466090 - Kyre creates the Hilt and confronts Vestec. Then he confronted Vestec regarding his hordes. Vestec resisted Kyre's efforts to cease the warmongering, and instead unleashed the hordes of chaos upon the world. Kyre negotiated the rules of engagement and liased with the other Gods to coordinate the counterattack against Vestec's hordes.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3499323 - Vestec releases his hordes upon Galbar, in spite of Kyre's requests otherwise. Kyre's direct involvement included bargaining with Vestec to slow down Grot's horde,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3678012 - Teknall coordinates with Kyre, Grot's horde is delayed, and the preparations leading to Stand are made. being complicit in Vestec's hordes wiping out Reathos' Pronobii, and participating in the Stand against Vestec's Avatar Violencehttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3766458 - The beginning of the Stand against Violence. and in the Battle of the Tempest under the guise of Wind Striker.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3760582 - Kyre (as Wind Striker) joins Gerrik in the effort to reinforce a hain village in preparation for the Battle of the Tempest, and Kyre teaches Gerrik combat. During the Stand, Kyre created his Avatar Custoshttps://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3761856 - The Avatar Custos is created. to fight alongside Yang'Ze and Goliath. In preparation for the Battle of the Tempest, Kyre assumed the mortal identity of Wind Striker, taught Gerrik Far-Teacher how to fight better and use his divine weapons to their full potential, and drilled the hain village in the ways of warfare. Wind Striker mysteriously vanished during the battle, although he is remembered and revered.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4025458 - 'The Tempest'. The Battle of the Tempest takes place. After the events of the hordes of chaos, Kyre resigned to hiding. Through a combination of guilt, indecisiveness, and shame brought by his failure to act in defending Galbar, Kyre had grown stagnant and impotent. When Xos arrived on Galbar, Kyre was the first to confront him, and was slain by Xos using the Primordial Spark.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4293834 - 'Vastasio'. Kyre's death. Kyre's body and sword was shattered and buried in the Changing Plains. His death was witnessed by Aihtiraq , who then informed Toun. Although not directly influenced by him, Kyre's legacy lives on in Aeramen, a devoted disciple to Kyre,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4243076 - Conata fights Vitrum, who is renamed Aeramen. It is revealed that Aeramen is a worshipper of Kyre. and the Knight Protectors, who were founded by Vestec and gifted Kyre's repaired sword.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4453082 - Vestec founds the Knight Protectors, among other things. The Domain of War was inherited by Thacel, a demigod created by Toun and Ilunabar in a failed attempt to resurrect Kyre.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4280328 - 'Playing Primordial'. Toun and Ilunabar attempt to resurrect Kyre, instead creating Thacel. References Category:Gods